The Perverted Pirate
A large metal ship skimmed the waves, with the lower half submerged underwater, fiercely pushing the water out of its path. The waves smashed against the sides of the boat, sides decorated with barnacles and aquatic plantlife that had accumulated on its metallic surface over years of exposure to the sea. Others like this one: ten, twenty, thirty, forty rode alongside this boat as well. The guardians of the sea was their epithet which they had acquired for their vast power. Getsu’s navy was the strongest naval force of all of the hidden villages by far. Entering these seas was suicide for entire fleets, for one person however….it was absolutely nuts. Regardless, this did not stop The Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace from taking on getsu’s top naval force. Returning to dock in the village, Sannoto thought that it was the perfect opportunity to enter the crescent moon kingdom unescorted. Underwater, Sannoto swam towards the ship with heavy lungs and blurry vision from a lack of oxygen. He had been under too long, even for a Shinobi. Reaching the side of the boat, a drill of iron formed and spun to life. Penetrating the ship with it, the Senju drilled a hole into the ship and entered. Water flushed into the storage room he had drilled into; he had to plug the hole to stay undetected. Using the water that had entered the room, Sannoto transmuted it into steel to plug the hole. Placing the sheet of steel on the wall, the Senju successfully stopped the ship from sinking and his cover from being exposed by ridding the ship of the water. The basement of the ship he lay, hidden under the boat’s protective nature. Hopefully he could enter getsu with the ship undetected…..hopefully. Atop the main deck rested a marvelous tanning bed. Laying on top of it was none other than the Tsukikage's assistant, Koshaji, who was supposed to be on surveillance duty, though here she was, dressed in a short and revealing skimpy jet black bikini, thoroughly displaying her ample hips, impressive bust, and overall shapely physique. Her luscious maroon hair tied into a 'topsy turvy' ponytail flowed elegantly behind her, as she sat up, reaching below at her right hand side for her bottle of lotion. Just as she reached, however, an untimely quake appeared, with enough power to roll Koshaji off of the bed. "Koshaji-sama!" Came the cry of a nearby shinobi, who raced towards her side. Rising to her feet slowly, with the help of the man, Koshaji's fists tightened. "What in the world was that?" "I.. I don't know Koshaji-sama, but aren't you supposed to be on... duty?" He questioned, a nervous bead of sweat frindling down the side of his face. "Oh shut-" She started, though she was interrupted by a small cloud of smoke that appeared inches before her. From behind the smoke, emerged another man, dressed complete in his Getsugakure outfit, composing of a flak jacket and a navy blue body suit. "Koshaji-sama!" He cried, the veins beside his pure white eyes bulging. "We have an intruder aboard the ship!" Just great... Now I'm never going to get the chance to... Koshaji thought, quickly shaking her head to refocus on the situation at hand. "An intruder? What an idiot... Who would try to infiltrate one of our ships?" She debated, placing her hands onto her ample hips. Blinded by the mission, the two men couldn't help but stare at the woman's exquisite physique. She was the total package, from a pretty face to her large breasts. Rumors had it, that they were softer than marshmallows, despite their gruesome size. Koshaji lifted her right hand, snapping the men back into focus. "I... I d-don't know, Koshaji-sama! Of course, he would have to be rather skilled in the first place-" "That's it then! It's settled! I'll deal with him myself.." She declared, her fists tightening once more at her sides, the faint memory of the lotion bottle lingering in her head. "This just got personal. Besides... like you said, to get into position like this, he must be pretty good. If anyone intervenes, they'll only get in my way." Koshaji marched forward, climbing a set of steps. She turned, to look back at the men once more. "Make sure to tell everyone else to stay out of this. Plan ahead, understand? Start preparing your fair share of life boats.. and don't you dare worry about me... leave as soon as you can, cause... things are about to get... real messy up in here." Having been pin pointed the location of the enemy, Koshaji, with no time to don proper clothing, rushed through the ship, and down a long staircase until finally, she reached the ship's storage compartment. Where ever he was, Sannoto would be made aware of Koshaji's arrival. Her bare feet slamming against the wet tile of the ship's basement as she inched closer and closer towards his position. Sannoto, feeling a presence approaching, cracked the storage room door. As a master of perversion, he was an expert of peeping. He slipped his face next to the door, his cheek pressed tightly against the metal and peered into what was outside of the storage room. Approaching was a rather curvaceous figure with a noticeable bust. Sannoto's eyes widened, and the storage room door flew open. With the opening of the metal door came a blur, a figure that was seemingly moving at incredible speeds. In an instant, he was right next to the woman with the largest smile imaginable. "Wohohoho! Can you even touch your toes with that rack? Can you even see your toes?," the Senju inquired, blood pouring from his nose, his eyes wide and his smile large. Nothing could bring him down. This was Heaven. The blinding rate of speed in which Sannoto arrived before her startled Koshaji. Stopping dead in her tracks to avoid a crash, Koshaji's large breasts jiggled ecstatically, and bypassing Koshaji's control, accidentally slapped against Sannoto's face, resulting in a loud, skin-to-skin sound. After the 'collision', Koshaji leaped backward, in order to create sufficient space between her and her opponent. Reaching downward, she unintentionally grasped a load of her own, thick buttocks, before realizing her kunai pouch was left behind on the main deck. Shoot. She thought to herself, rising slowly to her feet. Her breasts, as usual, reacted violently to the slightest of movement, by wobbling from side to side. Hidden behind her tight bikini, the breasts ached with excitement, attempting to pry themselves free of the woman's clothing at any chance they received. Disregarding the man's statement, Koshaji took her stance, before hollering across the hallway toward her enemy. "What business do you have here?!" Sannoto rubbed his cheek, his smile getting impossibly wider than it already was. "I'm here to make you my business, Wohohoho!", the Senju continued, forgetting all about the fact that he was an intruder who had snuck on the boat. "I'm just going to keep following you, because my mama always told me to follow my dreams." Pickup line after pickup line, he didn't stop, every single one getting worse and worse as he continued with them. He walked towards Koshaji, holding that same large grin as he got closer and closer. "Now, come on. Let's have some fun. Just let me get a grab, or a quick peek. My hands are soft like silk. I'm a professional acupuncturist, I can relieve all your stress..," the Senju continued, getting closer and closer to Koshaji by the second. Something perverted was amidst. Now's my chance! After a quick first step, Koshaji appeared in the air, her legs spread out, with the intent of coming down on the pervert. If she was successful in her attempt, Koshaji's thighs would be resting on the man's shoulders, her ankles tied behind his neck. He would fall back onto his backside, with Koshaji's inflated buttocks resting atop his lower neck. Her left hand would rest beside the man's left ear, with her right hand curling into a fist in the air, prepared to strike down at the man's face with immense power. She would hold her fist, however, hoping to find out a bit more about her pursuer, a level of intensity in her eyes that sought the truth behind his arrival. With a small smirk, Sannoto placed his hand behind his back. Someone undeniably would mistake him for reaching into his tool pocket behind him, but the Senju didn't have one. A simple technique he used daily, he allowed his chakra to seep into the air, metalizing the air. A kunai lay in his hands, the air densely reacting to its creation. Pulling his hand from behind his back, Sannoto threw the kunai towards Koshaji, however the blade missed, soaring high above her head. "Ooops, I missed! I guess it's your chance now!," the Senju laughed, spreading his arms outwards as if he was going to catch her. She landed on his shoulders, the position she wanted and the Senju man fell backwards, hitting the floor. With his lips puckered he reached towards her face, in an attempt to give her a kiss, but suddenly found a fist approaching his face. Koshaji's massive punch slammed into the metal floors of the ship, creating a mini crater from the sheer power. "Reminds me of my mother," The Senju stated, his voice soaring from across the room where his kunai had landed. He sat down on the floor, holding the same kunai he created and smiled. "That raw strength is incredible. Might be even more fierce than the old lady. Of course, I'd never call her that to her face. But, she's no longer here, so why not. She's probably cursing me from the heavens above," he rambled, looking around the room. Not a single person in sight. "I guess they left me to you then?" Koshaji's hand was stuck between the floor boarding after the punch, requiring quite a bit of effort from her part to free. Upon releasing her hand from the floor, a stream of water shot up at her, soaking her upper body, and drenching her bikini. She reached inside, tucking her breasts back beneath it to prevent any sudden exposure. Meanwhile, the water continued to flood the hallway, emitting through the small hole in the flooring created by Koshaji which may ultimately lead to the ship's downfall. Regaining her stance, Koshaji surveyed her opponent. Looks like he's finally getting serious. No kidding... this one's strong... and what was that just now? Some sort of flying thunder god imitation? If that's the case... he'll easily be able to get to me... A sly grin appeared on the edge of the woman's lips. She weaved a single hand sign, joining her index finger with middle finger, then crossing it over the other hand, which bore a similar hand sign. "Indeed, it's a date!" She stated, in response to his earlier question. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She cried, as a few clouds of smoke gave way around her, giving birth to a number of replications of herself. Each clone suddenly approached Sannotto casually, as if they had never been engaged in battle. They walked in an especially seductive way, ensuring their large features jiggled as much as possible on their way towards the man. One of the Koshaji stood behind the rest, her hands behind her back, almost as if she was hiding something. That one smiled warmly, closing her eyes to allow the focus to shift towards her pure white, diamond teeth. The other two Koshaji approached Sannotto, hoping to take advantage of the pervert's wild side. "Awh Papa, I could really use that massage you offered earlier.." "Yes, Papa." Chipped in the other, as the two elegantly caressed his chest, if he allowed, with one hand, while the other wrapped around his backside, after leading his hands through their panties, and onto their bottoms. The Koshaji who were closer towards Sanotto blushed red, leaning to plant a passionate kiss to either side of his cheek. There being a total number of three Koshaji in the hallway, two of which has chosen to confront him, the other deciding to stay in her usual spot, opposite of the rest. Sannoto was naturally enjoying himself, completely oblivious to the suspicious acts that the third woman was committing. "Wohohoho! Tell your friend to come too," the perverted man demanded, smiling and grinning as possibly large as a human being could. He was excited. Three of the same women? With that same rack, approaching him? This was Heaven for the Senju. His large, muscular hands clutched the thick bounty behind, the woman's face was red like a tomato, and they were just allowing this to go on. When their lips planted against his cheek, the Senju man simply died. He fell back, his vision blurry, nose gushing blood. The back of his head hit the floor, hard. His eyes were closed, but he had a massive grin spread across his visage. One of the two that was near him took this opportunity to climb on top of the fallen man, placing a thigh on either side of his body, whilst taking a seat on his stomach, just over his belly button. The other simply moved out of the way, sitting on her hands and knees beside them, watching with enjoyment. The one who was on top of Sannotto began to rock her hips back and forth gently, so that the marshmallow softness of her thick, plump bottoms, which almost seemed like inflated bowling balls, rubbed against his clothed flesh. This caused her breasts to jiggle voluptuously as she leaned forward, resting her palms against his chest as support, to deliver a series of kisses to his face. She eventually found herself lying there on top of him, her butt pointing out towards the ceiling begging to be grasped, her melon sized breasts pressing against his chest, her hands cupped under his shoulders, and her lips pressed against his. The other clone who had originally partaken in the activity, chose to take the role as a spectator, allowing the other to have her way with the man. However, she suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a small cloud of smoke. The sound of bare feet tapping against the wooden floor echoed through the hallway. Suddenly, the Koshaji who had been lying on top of Sannotto, somersaulted forward, using the hands under his shoulders as support, grasping them while airborne, so that her entire body was past his lying head. This allowed for the other Koshaji to rush forward, a ball of chakra formed within both of her hands, with the intent of coming down forcibly to deliver them to his stomach. The Senju was enjoying himself, feeling her lips carressing his own, but suddenly he felt her lift off of him. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. One clone was watching him, the other that he had just exchanged tongues with was oon the othe side of his head and the other Koshaji was now charging at him with two balls of chak....the rasengan? "Hmm, this should be interesting indeed," the Senju thought. He stood upwards, facing the approaching Koshaji. The air around him became wispy, as if it was being moved and tampered with. The cloth around his body expanded slightly, as if something was being added underneath of it. All of this occured as the woman approached, but the Senju didn't move. He stood there, obviously ready to take the blow Koshaji was planning to dish out. But why? He had used a teleportation technique earlier to get away, but now, he was prepared to take the blow. What was his motive? The one who had somersaulted previously landed a few feet behind Sannotto, quickly roller to the side to prevent getting caught in the crossfire. The other Koshaji, rushing forward, stopped on the dime, delivering both rasengan to the stomach of Sannoto, and after doing so, quickly disappeared within a small burst of clouds, proving itself to have been a shadow replication. The original, who had recently rolled away, used her thumb to wipe away at her now moist lips, watching the action take place from the side. The smoke from the shadow clone completely covered Sannoto, along with the dust and smoke created from the rasengan. Within the smoke however, the perverted pirate grinned. Two large holes were in his attire, revealing a steel covering underneath. "Good thing I managed to fortify my armor, or else those rasengan would have gotten through," Sannoto whispered to himself, ensuring that his voice wasn't audible to Koshaji. He looked backwards, realizing that the real one was the one that he kissed. Placing his hand on his stomach, a fuinjutsu seal of some sort formed and the metal soon dissipated back into air. An reversal transmutation seal, something the Senju had devised after years of studying so that he could always correct his mistakes just in case an accident was to occur. Stepping outside of the smoke, Sannoto smiled over at Koshaji, the two holes in his cloth now revealing his abs, since the metal was no longer there. "Well, that was a powerful technique you have there," Sannoto started. "Where did you learn that?" Koshaji rose to her feet slowly, her left buttock bright red in color, from how hard the man had grasped it before. Her soft lips separated, acting on their own. Koshaji prevented any sudden speech, by biting onto her lower lip. She wanted to moan out in pleasure, upon remembering the pain, though contained herself from doing so, remembering he way the enemy. "A little something I learned from Daddy." She explained, before regaining her stance. He's had the advantage all along by having the opportunity of going second. She thought to herself. He's been able to counter just about everything I've thrown at him. Well, no anymore! This time, I'll go second. "You've sparked my interest, just a bit. I won't kill you. That's not in my nature," the Senju admitted, placing his hands on the metal floor. His palms placed on the surface of the metal, the floor responded to his energies flowing through it. From the floor rose ten figures that resembled the Senju on his own, each created from metal entirely. The inside of their bodies were created from metal, however following their completion their first metal layer undergone a transformation where they developed the hair, skin, teeth, scars that Sannoto had; a transformation technique within a clone technique. Ten men stood before Koshaji, all with the same features, each taking the same ratio of chakra for it was evenly divided. They were completely identical. "Prepare for this attack!," the clones all yelled, pointing their palms towards Koshaji. Each one lined up next to one another. Following this motion, a canon formed around each of their arms with the palm of their hands centered in the middle. With the creation of the device, each clone charged a palm of extremely concentrated chakra in their hands, chakra without transmutative capabilities, instead holding more concussive and explosive properties because of the speeds that it released. "Alright, let's go!," they shrieked once more, releasing the chakra into beams. Ten beams, powerful and fast, flew towards Koshaji, aimed directly for her with the capability of destroying entire homes. It was a powerful technique in its own right. Koshaji's eyes widened at the sight of such a technique. Gritting her teeth, Sayuri covered her face, in preparation for the incoming blast. She managed a powerful stomp in the boarding beneath her, causing a fountain of water to surround her as the blast sounded. A large flash ensued, engulfing a hefty portion of the ship. With seemingly every inch covered in smoke, an injured Koshaji swam to the surface, before collapsing on the water itself. Garnering some of her profound strength, she lifted herself into a squatted position, looking at the destroyed ship. Pieces of wood floated around everywhere. Koshaji quickly weaved a pair of hand signs and pressed her palm against the center of her chest. The very hand surrounded itself in a coat of chakra, attending to her wounds. So much for trying not to kill me. She thought to herself, finding the strength to rise to her feet yet another time. The half of the ship that had survived the blast slowly began to sink, with water pouring and filling ever inch of it. Healing her wounds, Koshaji awaited the man's return. Those clones.. how should I...? His hands were so strong.. ohh.. they felt so good on my.. n-no.. Snap out of it..! Koshaji again bit onto her bottom lip. Her plan had seemingly backfired. Instead of alluring the man, she had only managed to turn herself on. Shrouded in disadvantages laid out all across the floor, her palm moving from her the center of her chest to behind her bikini. I have to stay focused..! Eyes on the prize.. eyes on the prize! A set of dark, orange pigmentations appeared around Koshaji's eyes within seconds, displaying her mastery in gathering natural energy. The ten shinobi landed on the surface of the water, using the general academy technique of walking on water. "Well, I see I went a bit too far, huh," the Senju inquired. With that statement, the following clones slowly walked into him, each being absorbed back into his body. His chakra, the experience, everything was given to the original. "I'm sorry for that," he started, scratching the back of his head as he continued, "Sometimes I guess I don't know my own strength. I tend to get excited when fighting strong opponents." Sannoto looked over. In the distance, hundreds of lifeboats were headed to the crescent moon kingdom. They had acquired some space between themselves and the sinking ship. Smart move on their part. Following his observation, he faced Koshaji once more, who had now acquired orange pigmentations around her eyes. Undoubtedly it was Sage Mode. The Senju was not only a channeler of natural energy, but had witnessed the technique several different times. "Alright then. I see you plan on stepping your game up. Well then, I won't hesitate to attack!" With that statement, the Senju pulled a scroll from under his robe, summoning a tool from the scroll. The legendary Kubikiribōchō lay within his hands, a large cleaver blade that only the strongest could wield. Gripping the blade with his right hand, he charged towards Koshaji, preparing to engage in close combat. Using the same technique that he generally use to create weapons, Sannoto placed his left hand behind his back and generated a kunai with the same properties as the other. With his left hand, he threw the kunai towards Koshaji. However, this time, it was aimed directly for her stomach and would surely hit if she causes no interference. The Kunai arrived before Koshaji's marvelous physique with the intent to bring upon great deal of pain. However, the Kunai was somehow countered, by an attack only those who had participated in the senjutsu training of the toads could foresee. Having been propelled, the Kunai spun to the west, and out of view. Tightening her fist, Koshaji prepared to meet the man, taking a Sage Mode enhanced step to burst forward. "Now your talking! Close combat is my cup of tea!'' Pointing her elbows out in front of her, she rested her wrists against her shoulders, preparing both arms to block the incoming swipe using her forearms. The otherwise invisible natural energy surrounding her created an extension from both elbows, meaning to deliver a powerful blow to the vulnerable chest of her incoming opponent. Sannoto leaped to the side, dodging the woman's "invisible" attack while supplying a small smirk, signifying that he knew he about her little technique after all, but barely. On the right side of chest was a little cut, as if he didn't have enough time to react. Running at that speed made it very difficult to change trajectory right away. He wouldn't make that mistake again. "Didn't I tell you that I was familiar with the Senjutsu that you're using?," the Senju rhetorically inquired, obviously not expecting her to answer. But, it's fascinating. Beautiful and powerful. You're a fine kunoichi indeed," he complimented, walking towards Koshaji slowly. His blade was pointed downwards to the water, in the motion that he was dragging it rather than holding it upright. "And I assume you discerned my teleportation technique earlier then? You did deflect the kunai instead of dodging. Or was that by sheer coincidence?" After the brief collision, Koshaji backed away, creating space between her and her opponent, and splashing a portion of water along the way. Regaining her fighting stance, an image shot through Koshaji's mind. Returning to the real world, Koshaji's fists tightened. Struggling to maintain focus, her downfall seemed to be moments away. Damn.. what the fuck is going on? The words used by her conscience displayed the level of remorse she was experiencing. This man was an enemy, yet he managed to sweep her off her feet in mere seconds, using his perverted ways. Her eyes narrowed, and her teeth gritted. The thoughts returned, and she slowly began to lose herself. She stood before the man, partially oblivious of the situation. Sannoto tilted his head, expressing a form of confusion. "Okay? Did you hear me?," the latter inquired, his tone filled with more concern than anything. "Did you get hurt in that blast? If so, I know some amazing techniques to help fix that or I can check you out myself. Pulling the scroll out, Sannoto resealed his Kubikiribōchō and placed the scroll back into the inside of his robe. Approaching Koshaji quickly, Sannoto put his hands into the air. "I promise, I'm not here to attack. Just, let me help you out. You may have some sort of concussion or something. You've been spacing out..." The sealing of the large, cleaver sword triggered a timely pause within Koshaji's inner subconscious, stopping her fantasy. Her eyes widened, at the sight of the man raising his hands above his head. This was her chance, though Koshaji couldn't prevent herself from giving into the man's request. Something hardened beneath her bikini, as yet another fantasy shot up within the woman's mind. "Wh-" She started, though she had to clear her throat to prevent herself from squealing. "What k-kind.. of technique?" Reaching Koshaji, Sannoto smiled. "Oh, it's just something that I developed from watching my mother. She was a great medical ninja, the best I've ever seen," the Senju stated, placing his palm on Koshaji's forehead. Nanites shot from the palm of his hand, inserting themselves directly into the forehead of Koshaji. Entering the woman's body, they carried the Senju's life giving physical energies, revitalizing her internally and externally. Organs, viruses, all of sorts found themselves purged as the nanites traveled throughout her body. Within minutes the nanites would finish curing Koshaji of any injury that she acquired before or during the battle. It was the least Sannoto could do for her. "Sorry about the injury!," he apologetically said, scratching the back of his head, a habit he had when he was either nervous or embarrassed. "I can't believe I got ahead of myself so much. My mother would kill me if she was still here. You sort of remind me of her, powerful, strong, fierce and aggressive in battle. She was the greatest kunoichi I have ever known. Anyway, I apologize for rambling too much. I guess you still need that reason on why I was on the ship, right?" A faint memory of Tsunade lingered through Koshaji's mind. There she was, in the form of a child, beside the dying Tsunade. Her face of the woman appeared old, bearing a series of wrinkles. Tears formed in Koshaji's eyes as she held the hand of her caretaker, mourning her loss. "No kidding? She sounds almost exactly my mother." Koshaji stated. With Tsunade having been her primary care taker during her childhood, Koshaji had always referred to the woman as her mother. After all, it was she, who gave the girl a chance to succeed in the shinobi world. The pigments around the woman's eyes disappeared as soon as her wounds had been healed entirely. In truth, she was more than capable of having healing herself in an instant, though desperately wanted to feel the man's hand graze against her skin. As much as she hated to admit it, with her stern attitude and all, she was extremely attracted to this man, as old as he may be. Gluing her hands on the sides of her ample hips, Koshaji locked eyes with Sannoto. "By your actions, I'm assuming you didn't mean nearly as much harm as you caused." She presumed, looking around at the still floating wooden remains of the once, heft ship. "But yes, please do tell me." "Well, I'm here to meet with your village's leader, Kinpa. I was sent by fellow kage, Raido, representing Kusagakure under the Amegakure banner. I have valuable information on Black Crown, the organization that attacked the Kage Summit and destroyed Otogakure a few months ago. I'm sure you've heard of them, being a shinobi of the moon," Sannoto educated, pulling out a scroll from within his robe. "In here," he said, holding the scroll upwards so that Koshaji could confirm its legitimacy, "Is valuable information that could possibly save the crescent moon kingdom in the future. I think Kinpa deserves to see this. I was going to have a messenger hawk delivered directly to the village, but that would have taken too much time. Black Crown appears out of nowhere. They could have intercepted the hawk, or anything really. I thought it'd be best to deliver the information personally, without warning. Which is why, I ask of you to help me get to Kinpa, if you can," the Senju inquired, his eyes meeting Koshaji's. Just how many scrolls are beneath that robe? Koshaji wondered to herself, dying to find out for herself. Though this was another task, for another time. She nodded her head in response to his dialogue, for once she was able to concentrate, with the fantasies of herself and Sannoto 'getting along' having come to an end. Her facial expression dignified her high degree of professionalism for the first time in weeks, thanks to the words 'Black Crown'. Nodding yet again, she gestured for him to follow closely behind. "This way, then." She started forward, her bare feet splashing against the water. The noticeable wobble in her breasts and bottoms returned, and occurred more frequently with her sudden change of pace. Along the way, she was forced to raise her hand several times, signaling to the members of the air force who were deployed into their respective air crafts that Sannoto was of no harm. Assuming he was following beside her, she turned to face him, hoping to carry on a conversation as the island containing the village became more and more visible. Sannoto walked across the ocean, his feet bouncing off of the waves as they rippled under his feet. He managed to keep his sandals during the fight, but his robe had tears all lined within it. It'd be a waste to keep on such a horrendous piece of clothing. Removing the scroll from the inside of his robe, Sannoto allowed the robe to fall downwards. Tying it around his waist, the robe now only covered the bottom of his being, making it less visible to others. His hair blew in the wind, his beard following the same pattern. Picking up pieces of wood from the ship, Sannoto tucked them under his arm, carrying them without much difficulty and his cardiovascular build was evident. Suddenly, Koshji turned backwards, indicating that she obviously didn't want to walk in silence. Sannoto quickly picked up on it. "This wood will make good material when I make myself a new robe....hopefully," the Senju said, adding his last word with a tone that expressed a doubtful possibility. Bad things normally came his way. He wasn't the luckiest guy, so whenever he said something that was relatively simple, he questioned whether or not something could go wrong even if it was the simplest of task. That's what it meant to be optimistic. "So, you seem to know a lot of Konoha related techniques. Like that Shadow Clone Technique and the Rasengan. Were you a Konoh shinobi prior to becoming a shinobi for the crescent moon kingdom?" Extending her arms out behind her, the wind cut through Koshaji's wet hair as she continued to travel. Turning to the side, she noticed the man's physique. The insides of Koshaji's mouth provided a sudden pool of water, drowning her tongue. She swallowed hard, the fantasies returning yet again. She missed the entire portion about the wood, though recollected herself when he questioned her about Konoha. Her bodily features jiggled immensely, with her large breasts in particular, slamming against her face every now and then. Keeping her pace, the redness on her left buttock remained. "Your a very observant fellow." She admitted. "I was born in Konoha, though apparently I was taken upon birth. A whole list of things happened, and eventually I ended up back within the Hidden Leaf." Koshaji paused, swallowing the load of saliva that appeared from observing Sannoto's physique for too long. "I'm the daughter of the 6th." She continued, referring to the sixth Hokage. "All those techniques you saw, including Sage Mode, are all courtesy of him." Sannoto grinned widely. "Well, I'm observant of things I like to see," he glanced down towards Koshaji's backside, smiling a little harder, and then returned his attention back to her words. "I see, the child of Naruto eh? Well, I guess we're both children of royalty. My mother was the fifth hokage herself. I inherited her physical beauty, naturally. If you can't tell," Sannoto teased, flexing his biceps simply to show off. "I'm surprised that naruto could even have a kid. He was always so innocent. Even when master jiraiya would take him out to the women's bath homes, he'd refuse and scold him all the time. Never took advantage of the opportunities he was given. But, now it makes sense. Then I assume your mother is no other than Hinata." Sannoto's statement was followed by a long pause. "..Actually, Hinata isn't my mother. It's Sakura Haruno." Koshaji corrected, resulting in a warm giggle, having been presented the sheer irony of the topic. "I was brought along before his marriage though, so as far as I know, father stayed faithful." The island was now within view, no blurriness within the picture. She turned continued traveling, before realizing what he had said earlier. "No kidding?" Koshaji was appalled, upon hearing of Tsunade. "Mother- I mean... Tsunade-sama was your mother?" Koshaji's surprised expression was hidden momentarily by her breasts slamming into her face once again. "What a coincidence... I trained under her for several years. I was by her dead bed.. in fact, I brought her body back to Konoha for her funeral." "Oh....," Sannoto mumbled to himself, expressing that the situation was more awkward than anything. "Um, yeah, I remember him having ...So, what brought you here? You know, to the crescent moon kingdom? I assume it must have been your skill or something, or perhaps the bounty you're carrying around," he commented, obviously making a reference to Koshaji's enormous rack. He was more than impressed, her body sure, but rather her tolerance. She hadn't completely pummeled him into the earth as of yet, which was a good thing to a degree. The daughter of Sakura and Naruto, the pupil of Tsunade? She hadn't inherited their temper, that was for sure, and that was indeed working in his favor. Normally, had a man made such a comment, she would have punched them into oblivion, sending them 'blasting off again'. Even minutes prior, upon meeting this man, would she had done the same. But somewhere along the way, when she found herself on top of him, he had garnered the woman's very being. She was now almost under his spell, unable to get him out of her head. She wanted him, wanted him bad. Though she would never admit it, she was extremely turned on by just presence. "It's a bit of a story." She warned, as the two suddenly reached a large barrier. She weaved together a set of hand signs, before reaching for his hand. The technique she had just used allowed her to slip past the barrier, upon touching her, he too would be granted momentary intangibility. Grabbing her plush backside, Sannoto grinned. "It's just to get past the barrier, right?" Taking a squeeze, he gripped on for dear life until it was obvious that they passed through the barrier, then he decided to let her go. "Mind as well spare her. People here have sharp eyes," Sannoto internally concluded, glancing around at the several Getsu shinobi who were staring Sannoto with fierce eyes. The shinobi watched him carefully, analyzing his being. Word about his infiltration must have already reached the shore. "These ninja aren't a joke. I've never been stared down so intensely before," the Senju whispered, hoping that only Koshaji would hear him. "By the way, I did never get your name" Koshaji was caught off guard as the man reached for her bottoms. A thick bright red blush appeared beneath her eyes, as she titled her head upward towards the sky, her eyes sealed tight. Caught off guard, she could not longer contain herself, her soft, pink lips separated from one another, allowing for the busty woman to emit a fluctuating moan. "Ohh... mmmm..." Was all she managed as he released his grasp. With all eyes on them as they arrived through the barrier, Koshaji was extremely embarrassed. Within the village itself, she was viewed as the absolute prize. The men here practically worshiped her feet, with the exception of Kinpa. The village was home to several fan clubs, all dedicated to Koshaji, and her exquisite beauty. Realizing the others were looking at her for separate reason, she laid a hand out in front of Sannoto, indicating that he should watch his step. A shinobi suddenly appeared before the couple. Donning the usual getsu getup, a kunai was held between his fingers. "Koshaji-sama! What is the meaning behind this? Who is that man?!" He immediately questioned, upon his arrival. It was the same man as before, who had helped Koshaji to her feet when she rolled off the tanning bed. The same man who had sensed Sannoto's presence. "Don't worry, I've got everything handled. We're on our way to meet Kinpa-sama. Alert everyone else of our arrival. Make sure they know he means no harm." She stated, addressing the subordinate. The bulging veins around the man's eyes receded within a nod. He then disappeared, though with the level of belief within Getsukgakure's shinboi, they wouldn't easily give up tracking the man's every step. Koshaji turned back, a stern expression on her face. "Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded, looking down at her plump, bowling ball bottoms, with each buttocks burning red. In truth, she had never quite enjoyed herself so much in her entire lifetime. Being with him, made everything seem okay. However, like Tsunade, and her mother Sakura, she refused to show any signs of softness. It was entirely possible that, due to her recent reaction, Sannoto knew how she truly felt. Wearing a swimsuit, Koshaji's busty physique was exposed to everyone. Large crowds gathered, half to spectate the wobbling of the woman's breast, and another half, who grew suspicious of Sannoto's arrival within their village. Koshaji began to walk down the street, gesturing for Sannoto to follow, as he had been doing for quite sometime. Showing no signs of remorse, upon walking through the village dressed in a skimpy bikini, this was surely a bold woman. Along the way, the two passed several shops, many of which were restaurants. She glanced backward at him, in order to question him. "Are you in a rush?" She asked, her hand rubbing against her paining right buttock. "If not, we could stop here and get something to eat. It's still quite a walk until we get to his office." Sannoto looked towards Koshaji with a rather confused expression: his left eyebrow was arched and his head was slightly tilted the side, a motion that signifies "seeing from another angle". He was confused, more than anything right now. "'Did she just....moan?'" The Senju's hearing was above average, an effect of his Shinobi training and what he inherited from his parents overall. "'Don't tell me...,'" Sannoto's train of thought trailed off. He understood everything now and he wanted her to know he knew. Giving off a sly grin, Sannoto replied, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a meal and some rest too. We can check out a hotel, or unless you have some other alternative, like some house here or something. After the meal, I'd like to get some sleep. Hiding out on that boat wasn't easy you know." Pointing over to a small in nearby, Sannoto started walking towards it. "I'm sure we can find something to eat in there, don't you think," he inquired, looking back at Koshaji with that same grin while adding a wink at the end. Koshaji's heart began to pound furiously. Pretending to have not realized what was going on, she followed behind the man. "Oh, alright." She replied, as the two came upon an inn. Walking through the front door, Koshaji's exposed body became the center of attention. She confronted the man behind the counter, gesturing for Sannoto to wait back once again, "Koshaji-sama?" He questioned, his eyes widening as he noticed how the woman was dressed. N-No. I need to stop this before it leads to anything. Koshaji thought to herself. I'll need to ask for two separate rooms. She offered the man a smile. "Hello. I'd like to book two rooms, please. As far away from one another as possible." She made sure to keep a hushed tone, glancing back towards Sannoto to make sure he didn't hear anything. The man looked down at the list of reservations, then began jotting down a few things on his clipboard. "I... I'm sorry Koshaji-sama.. it seems we're all out of rooms at the moment... there's only.. one left." One left? The thought ignited within her head. Her heart started pounding once again. "O-one room?" She questioned, her words a bit fuzzy through excitement. She rubbed the side of her face. "Yes, I'm afraid." He explained. "Though, seeing as though your traveling alone, it shouldn't be much of a problem, yes? It's worthy of mention, that there is only a single twin sized bed in the room.." "A SINGLE BED?!" The words escaped from Koshaji's face, a hint of a blush appearing next as she attracted even more attention upon herself from the outburst. "Yes.. is there going to be a problem?" Koshaji closed her eyes to think. It was her duty now, to treat this man with dignity, with respect. After all, he was a guest to the village, and his presence itself meant alot. Who knows? Things might lead to alliance for how things went here. "N-no. That's fine." She announced, reaching across the counter to grab the keys. She waved goodbye, before signalling Sannoto to follow her back. She lead him into a long hallway, filled with several closed doors. The room was silent, aside from Koshaji's firm breathing, a chest pounding. The two would have eventually came upon a single room, with 273 inscribed in thick, bold letters across the top, indicating the number of the room. Koshaji inserted the key within the hole, turning it to crack the lock, before pushing the door open to reveal the absolute worst room within the entire inn. "What the hell is this shit?" She wondered aloud as she stepped foot into the room. The room, to put into simpler terms, was incredibly pathetic. Pathetic, and small. At most, roughly 30x30 in size. In the left hand corner of the room sat a bed, pushed against the wall, so that the left hand side and the top were enclosed, leaving no side to leave from the bed via those two options. Aside from the bed, there was a sink to their left, right beside the entrance, and of all things, a television, minus any given support, lying on the floor within the bottom right corner of the room, and towards the right of where they had just entered from the room. The top right of the room was inhabited by a single cooler fridge, hardly the size of an average computer monitor. "What are we.. playing four corners?" Koshaji wondered, with absolutely nothing else located within the room. "Will you get the door for me?" She called out towards Sannoto, as she had left the door open on her way towards the fridge. Bending over, she opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of nothing, but a couple of bottled waters. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." "Of course, the door is mine indeed," Sannoto said, closing the door gently. In an instant, he was right next to Koshaji, his grin sly and bright. "So, you got us only one room with one bed?,?" The Senju man inquired, placing his hand on the wall, using it to support him as he leaned on it, towering above Koshaji. "You know, it took me a second, but now I know that proud attitude you Have...I see my mother and even Sakura do it quite a bit before they surrender. I can see right through you. So, tell me what you really want and I might consider giving it to you." To Sannoto, this was his time to strike. Though vaguely, he could remember the games his father used to play with his mother and the games Jiraiya would play with strong willed women. When they desired you, they really desired you. Sannoto figured it be entertaining to make her want him even more. But deep down, even Sannoto knew that she wasn't the only one. His heart, his mind, everything pointed to one thing...Koshaji. He wouldn't admit it yet though. He wasn't sure if it'd be turnoff. Maybe it was because he was so slick, sly, annoying, perverted that attracted him to her. She reminded him of someone he once knew, the mother of his child. Strong willed, he remember the day she told him to move on. A woman like Koshaji reminded him of her, the woman that he wanted to spend his life with. As the door closed, Koshaji's chest retook to it's pounding, louder than it was ever before. Here she was, alone with a topless man, half naked herself. Thoughts shot up through her mind. She looked up toward him, coming up with a bit of an idea. She suddenly grimaced, holding onto her neck with her right hand. "You know.. that medical jutsu of yours isn't really working very well for me..." She lied, walking past the large man and onto the small, single sized bed. She positioned herself on the very end of the bed, so that she was facing the bottom, towards where the sink and door were. She sat on her knees, still holding onto her neck. "My body is extremely sore..." She hinted at a massage. Sannoto approached Koshaji, slamming his large hands gently on her back. Rubbing her neck and back, Sannoto smiled. He bent down, whispering in her ear. "I hope you like acupuncture. However, I tend to only use one needle," the Senju exclaimed, slowly stripping off of the robe that he tend to wear. Backing up into the middle of the room, the man continued to tease the woman in front of him. He moved side to side, dancing around with pelvic thrust introduced into his little teasing motions as he stripped away his underwear, revealing parts that women usually would strike him in for being such a pervert. "Here I come!," he yelled, charging towards Koshaji and leaping onto her, planting his hands on the best next to her sides to prevent himself from completely squashing the woman. He rest over her half-naked body, simply grinning. "Are you ready?" "I hope she is ready to pay for breaking the ship, wouldn't you say, Sannoto?" Just then, an astral projection of Lord Tsukikage materialized in the room. Only his general form was there, but it could be seen he was laughing. "Seems you've wooed my assistant, Sannoto. Hell of a tale to tell our upper shinobi, I'm sure." The projection chuckled, before returning to seriousness. "Welcome, Sannoto, only son of the great Tsunade. Could you please come to my office? When you're done here, my man. Nice to have you in the village," His voice melded with respect for the elders. Greeting his assistant next, he kindly instructed her of the job at hand, reminding her to dress modestly at least, before escorting the man to the village. "I hope you, & Koshaji will arrive soon." With that, the akward moment begun. Koshaji's eyes widened as the astral projection of Kinpa appeared in the room. Startled, she pushed the large man off of herself, collecting herself onto her feet. "K-Kinpa-sama! It's... not as it seems!" She declared, running her hands across her body to ensure nothing vital was on display. She fixed her hair and cleared her throat before continuing. "We're on our way, right now, Kinpa-sama!" She assured the astral projection, as she darted out of the room in search for something else to wear. She returned, after quite sometime, sporting the usual Getsu-nin getup. However, unlike most, hers was exceptionally tight, showcasing her shapely thighs, with enough of a neckline to showcase her large breasts. She patted herself in her lower area, before running a hand through her hair. Pretending no such thing had taken place, she commanded Sannoto to dress himself at once, so the two could get going. “Damn that Kinpa,” Sannoto muttered, cursing the Crescent Moon Kingdom’s leader under his breath. He stood up, disappointed that he obviously didn’t get the treat he deserved. “We’ll continue this later,” he said, grabbing the two pieces of wood from the corner of the room while also grabbing his underwear in addition. Sliding his underwear back on, Sannoto placed his hands on the wooden floor of the inn. “Alright, watch the magic happen,” the Senju warned. Placing his hand on the wood, symbols of different kinds formed on the wood, breaking its energies apart and transmutating it. Another robe was created within a few brief moments, the same color, texture and everything. This was his ability, provided by his unique physiology; a result of a mutation that occurred when he and the hexagram spirit, Tai, were molded. Because he had the ability to transmute anything into metals, Sannoto looked deeply into fuinjutsu and had been granted thousands years of knowledge about the art. A master of transmutation, he used symbols to transmute other matter that he couldn’t do instantaneously. Thus, he rarely ever transmutes other things outside of metal during combat due to the time it takes to prepare the transmutation. Placing the robe on his body, covering his entire body once more, Sannoto sighed and looked towards Koshaji. “Ladies first,” he said, gesturing her to take the lead. She stormed out from the inn, assuming he was following behind her. She was furious, embarrassed beyond belief. The one man she had come to have feelings for had just witnessed her in bed with another man. To make things worse, she didn't get to go all the way with that other man, and would now never get the chance ever again. Trudging down the street, Koshaji made sure her large features irritated the man following behind her. By concentrating a fixed amount of chakra throughout her body, they jiggled like they never had before. Her large, marshmallow soft melon sized breasts and bowling ball buttocks taking the lead. Along the way, she through in a few flicks on the air, revealing an edgy attitude. Complete with her newly applied makeup, the woman's feisty side had returned in full. Sannoto grunted, folding his arms across his chest, expressing a rather dissatisfied disposition. He glared at everyone around him, the getsu Shinobi backing off a bit after seeing such a glare. “Mommy, that man looks mean,” little children whispered, their mothers hurrying them along. The two walked quickly, in silence. “You know, that guy interrupted us completely. And you’re doing this,” he complained, referring to his escort amplifying her already incredible sexual appeal. The older male let out a sigh, brushing his hair off of his face. “Anyway, how much further is the walk? Does this guy live in the middle of nowhere or somethin’?” Returning to her usual self, Koshaji attacked the man with her bitter attitude. “Kinpa-sama did no such thing! Nothing was going to happen! If anything, I should have called him myself and reported you for your crimes.” She explained, which was a total lie. She enjoyed every second of it, though it was past her attitude to ever admit such things, unless of course, it were to somehow happen again. “Just be patient. We'll be there soon.” The two soon arrived before a large, complex, building structure, of what was the Kage's office. Koshaji glanced backward, before entering the building, walking all the way inside until she was just outside the closed door of the Kinpa's office. Entering the office of Kinpa without knocking, Sannoto kicked the door with force, almost knocking it off of its hinges. “Nice going, Kinpa,” the Senju guilted, looking the Kage directly in his eyes, his glare radiating dissatisfaction. Lifting his hand slightly over his shoulder, his thumb pointed back to Koshaji, who was probably just about to hit the man in the back of his head right now. “You ruined my chances of getting some of that sweet bounty, Kinpa. Why do you have to ruin a man’s game, you know?” Sannoto wasn’t too happy about it, his perverted acts was interrupted. He was literally seconds away. Anyway, he’d get over it…eventually. “Nevermind that, I have some information you may want to see,” Sannoto pulled a scroll from under his robe and tossed it towards Kinpa. With a sign of gratitude, the two engaged in a conversation for a few minutes, with Kinpa teasing the Senju, hinting towards the actions that he and Koshaji were prepared to partake in. However, the meeting ended with a general acknowledgment of the threat and communication. A temporary relationship was set between Getsu and Kusagakure, the village that Sannoto now works with. Leaving the office, Sannoto walked outside. “Koshaji, thanks for the entertainment. But, I should be on my way now,” Sannoto thanked, before being interrupted by a Shinobi from Getsu. “Sannoto, sir, we have troubling news. A hurricane and various tropical storms are surrounding Getsu as of currently. No boats are sailing out. We expect them to be gone within a week, hopefully sooner. For now, we have arranged you to stay in an inn not too far from here, if that’s okay!” the Shinobi hesitated. Sighing, Sannoto nodded, expressing that it was fine with him indeed. “Well, I guess I’m stuck here for a few more days then. I think, I’ll just go to a strip club and enjoy myself,” he muttered, starting to trot away from the castle.